The Story of Our lives
by MeLikehDaSlasheh
Summary: A secret Love Interest between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The secret has to stay safe or someone could hurt. What happens when someone finds out and the secret gets out? HD slash RR Chapter 2 up
1. Harry's Secret

Harry stared at his friend, wondering why, or even how he could be smiling.

"So you're not going to disown me?" He said, smiling shamefully.

"I really wanted to." He said, folding his arms, and looking down at Harry. His smiled faded and he looked down at his feet. Ron walked into the room and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But I couldn't...you're my best friend, mate? How could I leave you like that?" Harry grinned and pulled Ron into a brotherly hug. Ron laughed, and then they sat down, and talked about Harry's infatuation with the Slytherin boy. Ron could not believe all that Harry was telling Hermione about him.

"Hermione, you just don't understand, because he's been a prat to you. He's beautiful to me." Ron shuddered, but Harry ignored him. "He's actually starting to be nice to me now, and he's just.." He sighed, obviously thinking of the 'beautiful' blond one.

" I wish that I could help you two get together, Harry, but he would rather see me dead than to have a mature conversation with me." Hermione put her forehead in her hands, and was quiet for a moment. "Lavender might be able to help." She said slowly. "She has friends all around the school, she could..."

"Are you mad? Me, tell Lavender?" Harry gaped at her once more. " I might as well get a mega phone at the quidditch world cup and say it. Telling that girl is just a slower way for everyone to know." Ron started to laugh at Harry's statement, and Hermione cracked a smile.

" I was just _stating_ that she could help, Harry." she said, looking down at the floor. Ron snorted.

" I can see that happening. 'Oh, Draco, I was just talking to Harry Potter and he fancies you, would do you think about that?' He'll take it real well." Harry's heart plummeted. Ron was right. Draco couldn't like Harry like that. He was to...to 'Draco' like.

"I doubt Lavender would do it anyway." Harry said, trying to have a little hope for his crush liking him.

Over the next few days, Harry pretty much stayed in his room, writing more and more on his book everyday. Hermione had read the first few paragraphs, and of course criticized on some things.

_When I first met Hermione, me nor Ron really liked her that much. She acted like she knew everything., which she pretty much did.She reads alot and that's why we always passed our classes. We copied **her** notes. Well, there's really not much to tell about how we became best friends. We rescued **her** from a mountain troll, she rescued **us **from getting detention from Mcgonagall. I'd call it even._

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I looked at all that I had written on this book, before putting it away for now and packing my things to leave for Hogwarts.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said through the door. "Are you almost done packing?" She opened the door slowly, making sure she wasn't barging in on me unclothed or anything.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I turned to see her carrying arm fulls of robes, and other garments. I sighed, smiling, " Well, almost." She smiled at me.

"I knew you weren't completely done yet." Mrs. Weasley was so kind to me, ever since I first met her. It made me wonder, if mum was just like her..."Are you okay, harry dear?" I looked up into the concerned eyes that I saw everyday.

"Yes, just tired." She looked at me suspiciously, but smiled once again and walked out of the room. I sighed with relief and began to pack the clothes.

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

_When I think about all those times as a small child that I told Lucius I loved him, I wonder what was wrong with me. Surely I had realized that my father didn't love me. I was a pawn to him. A burden. Something that lived in his home and nothing more. Maybe he didn't deserve my love, but the day that he died, I didn't shed a single tear...not on the outside. Sometimes I wonder if he truly loved me and just didn't show it. _

_**He can't remember, the times that he thought, does my daddy love me, probably not. But that didn't stop him from wishing that he did** **Didn't keep him from wanting. Or worshipping him.**_

_" Mum, wheres dad?" A young Draco said, walking into the Great Hall that was thier dining room._

_"Out." Narcissa snapped. " I don't see why you care, Draco."_

_**He guesses he saw him about once a year. He could still feel the way he felt standing in tears.**_

_"Father, where are you going?" an older Draco said, running out of the mansion wearing his Quidditch Robes. "You said you would watch me practice." Lucius turned to Draco, and stared. "You promised.." Draco's eyes were shining with tears._

_"I must leave. Good-bye." He turned, and walked away from his son, robes billowing behind him. _

_"I love you.." Draco whispered, turning away._

_**Stretching his arms out as far as they'd go. Whispering dad I want you to know. I love you this much and I'm waiting on you to make up your mind**_

_**Do you love me too? How ever long it takes I'm never giving up. No matter what, I love you this much.**_

_Draco sat in his bedroom, waiting on his mother to tell him whether or not his father was going to be okay, because he had been injured. Draco was numb. He wasn't understanding what Narcissa was saying, nor did he much care. He didn't love his father and if he was dead, then so be it. He wasn't going to fret over it._

_**He grew to hate him for what he had done. 'Cause what kind of father, could do that to his son?**_

_"We are here today, to honor our lost, Lucius Malfoy." The preacher said, looking at the crowd of wizards._

_**He said 'damn you daddy' the day that he died. The man didn't blink, but the little boy cried. love you this much, and I'm waiting on you to make up your mind. Do you love me too? How ever long it takes I'm never giving up. No matter what, I love you this much.**_

_Draco blinked and stared at the coffin, wondering if he should just, scream and walk away, or cry. Cry as much as he had never cried before in his life, because he truly loved his father._

_**Half way through the service, while the choir sang a hymn. He looked up above the preacher, and he sat and stared at him. He said 'Forgive me father' when he realized. That he hadn't been unloved or alone all his life. His arms were stretched out as far as they go nailed to the cross**_

_**For the whole world to know. I love you this much and I'm waiting on you to make up your mind. Do you love me too? How ever long it takes**_

_**I'm never giving up. No matter what, I love you this much.**_

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

I shook the memory away, and wiped the tears seeping from my eyes. I didn't know why I was writing this book, because it was doing nothing but bringing back memories that I tucked in the back of my mind a long time ago. I didn't want to remember them. Writing this book also made me think of the person that I fell in love with. **Him**. Yes, him. A boy. Harry Potter. Of all the people, I fell in love with Harry Potter, and I know that I'm not mad either. I told Crabbe and Goyle at one point and they thought I was under the Imperius Curse. Is it that ludicrous? I don't understand it either. All I know is, when I look at him, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just want to hold him in my arms and never let him go, because he's so beautiful, and the fact that he always puts his friends first and he's famous. I could go on but I won't. There's no way to explain why or how I feel about him. I just love him, like I've never loved anyone. Though people should think I'm a nutter because Harry Potter would never feel the same about me. He's **Harry Potter** for the love of god. He couldn't be gay, or even bi. I never had hope of any kind anyway.


	2. I Love you this much

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

_This is a story about my life. How I came to be who I am. How I came to be _The Boy Who Lived 

_Noone knows how I survived the one curse that had killed so many lives. Some innocent, some guilty, but it shouldn't be used on anyone unless they truly deserve it. I'm not going to tell you how my life was before I came to Hogwarts. I'll start here. The day I met my two best friends, and the person I fell in love with not to long ago._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Harry leaned back and stared at the sentences he just wrote. Hermione told him that he should write a book about his life. That way people wouldn't get the wrong idea about him, by reading the Daily Prophets version of it all. So he decided to start one now.

"Harry?" There was a knock on his bedroom door. Ever since Sirius died he had lived in his old house. The Weasley's, Ron, and Hermione came to stay with him every summer so he wouldn't be lonesome. Sometimes Fred and George stopped by, but it was actually just Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. He walked down the lonely corridors everyday, thinking about his Godfather, and hoping that maybe it had all been a dream. A never ending dream that he would soon wake from. But it wasn't. The door opened and Hermione entered.

"Hey Hermione." He rolled up the parchment and tucked it in his trunk.

"What are you doing?" She smiled at him and sat on the end of his bed.

"Taking advice from you." He said, grinning. " Thinking about what I'm going to put in the story of my life." Hermione beamed.

"Is that what you were trying to hide from me?" She giggled. As much as Hermione wanted it to be true, she wasn't the one he fell in love with. He loved Hermione, but not in a "I want to kiss you, hold you, and never let you go" way. He could easily go out with her, if he wasn't caught up in thinking about that one person. He couldn't tell anyone about his secret crush, because if he did, who knows how many more enemies he would get. Harry was completly oblivious to the fact that Hermione was leaning closer and closer to him, hoping for maybe a kiss from the boy she's loved for so long.

" Yea, it was." He said, coming back to earth. " I don't want anyone to see it just yet. I want to finish it first, or atleast get it started better than it already is." She nodded.

"That's okay." She said, smiling. She obviously felt extremely brave, because at that moment she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Harry's. Harry was so taken aback that his brain couldn't tell him what to do. He just sat there letting her kiss him. She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes, wondering if whether or not she did a good thing.

"Wow," He whispered. She sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..." Harry looked over at her. She was blushing, and looking anywhere but at him. He felt bad for not kissing her back, so that's what he did. He leaned in and kissed her, and she leaned into it.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

I really didn't know what was happening. All those times we were together, she never showed signs that she liked me, but now, I'm kissing her. I know I shouldn't be doing this, because I still love him. Yes, him. Draco Malfoy is on my mind day and night, and now I'm kissing my best friend, and enjoying it.

I decided to break the kiss, and see what was going to happen. Hermione smiled at me, blushing a deep crimson.

"Wow," It was her turn to be surprised. "Harry.." She was lost for words, for once in her life.

" Hermione. I like you and all, but you're just my friend, nothing more." I said quickly before things got out of hand. Hermione continued to smile.

" I know, Harry." I looked at her curiously. " I know why you can't like me more than a friend." My heart was pounding. She knew? "I hear you talk about it in you're sleep. You like Draco." I covered her mouth quickly.

"Hermione, don't tell the whole world!" She stared at me, smiling. "How did you find out?" She pulled away from me and stood up looking at me in a professional manner.

" I told you. I heard it you're sleep. Plus, whenever you and Draco Malfoy had an arguement of some kind, you'd come back smiling and looking as though you had just won the biggest Quidditch match of the century." She shrugged. " It's quite obvious." I sighed, looking at my knees.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I said desperately.

" Well, Ron pretty much figured it out, but he said that he wasn't going to jump to conclusions until he knew for sure, which means that you need to tell him."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Harry gaped at her as though she were mad.

" Hermione, have you lost it. He'll never speak to me again!" He jumped to his feet and began to pace. " What did he say when he almost figured it out?"

"He thought you were mad," She said simply. " But he said that you are his best friend and that he wasn't going to judge you or hate you because of who or what you like." She grinned, as Harry glanced at her when she said 'who or what.'

"So, where is he now." Harry sighed with finality. "I'll tell him, and get it over with." The door opened and Ron appeared, staring at Harry.

"I heard, you don't have to tell me." He was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
